


Time Transcended

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Eventual Slow Burn, Getting Back Together, Guess who is who here, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Intersex Dante, M/M, Reoccurring Character Death, Searching for a Parent, Twincest, hades au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: It was on a sunny day when Dante first met a stranger named Nero.Then things go from calm and quiet to confusing.(Inspired by Hades the game.)
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I can explain about this.
> 
> So this... was a very, interesting, impulsive write I did before I got sick and nearly sapped my brain of writing for a week and half. I did write it all, but I am going to post this by chapter. 
> 
> As a disclaimer, I have watched the Hades Game and the story was too fun. And I had to. And I apologize for completely bastardizing the plot of the game; it was inspired heavily from it. It's a mix of some modern and ancient, so do not be surprised.  
> Also, a bit of a caveat to throw in. The Greek Gods in here are mostly NOT related. Think of them in this as a group of Gods that joined together for an alliance. (The only ones who are related are Sparda, Eva, Vergil, Dante, and Nero.)
> 
> Yes, in this one, Dante did bear Nero. He’s the 'mother'/other parent Nero is searching for. Before you say anything, yes, I realized I have a bias towards some deity-like AU for these guys. *hdeaddesk*

_"GAH! Haaaa... blood. You spilled- You- you avoided Yamato. You insolent-!"_

_"There. I finally got you to your knees. It doesn't feel so awesome now, huh, Father?"_

_"You... how... go, then! You want to be free from here? Leave! **Get out!** "_

_"Like I've told you many times, like how **he** did before."_

_"Wait. If..."_

_"What."_

_"If you do see and meet with **him** again, tell him... that Cerebus is doing well."_

_"The hell? I don't have to pass that for you! But answer me something and maybe I'll think about it."_

_"...tch. Ask it."_

_"My other parent. Dante. Why did he leave?"_

_"Ha... such a foolish inquiry. I will... never tell..."_

* * *

It's near the peaks of summer and Dante swears he's grown more tomatoes than he really would have wanted. It's his talent, he knows. It’s a far better one to benefit than using his sword that's tucked away in tarp and string. No more life needs to be lost; he's learnt this the harsh way.

"You guys really want to show yourselves off this year, don't you?" He gently flicks at the perky tomato plants before picking up another well-ripened tomato. Ah, the heirlooms did very well; he can make some sort of tomato tart he's been itching to try. As for the other tomatoes, he can make that tomato jam; that seemed to pair well with the sea bass. Perhaps he can dry a few for culinary purposes? It tasted great in that pasta he made a few nights ago.

Picking up his basket of crop, he silently glances around the garden that surrounds his tiny home, mentally thinking of how to preserve his fruits of labor, if more will grow. Ah, wait, there's the lavender, he might make the cookies those women like; would it pair well with the strawberries? No, wait, not cookies. He can make it to yet another jam; it worked well the last time. Dante has given his crop to the local market with a faux name. Perhaps he can get away with it again; the people were more than grateful to have an abundance of food to everyone and beyond. The money they tried to give him were given to the church, to help source out materials for the needy.

He decides he's done for the hour and pockets the sheers, glancing up at the sun. _It's nearing one_ , Dante realizes, feeling his stomach growl. _I should probably eat lunch before I head down to check on the couple that lives a few miles from here. Oh, what else- ah, right, get the lavenders. Check on the peppers, make sure all of those are fine; I think I need to pay a visit to the village for their goods again before I sell whatever I have remaining from my harvest. Knowing the circumstances that are going on right now..._

Humming a soft tune to a song he's heard from the local musician, Dante takes his basket before opening the door to his home, silently musing about more projects he can do for the rest of the day. Ah, right, he forgot; he was going to take care of those fig trees and see what fruit they bear. Dante sets down his basket on the table before turning around, silently wondering if he should wash. He's been out for most of the morning and looking presentable should be a good thing instead of-

A series of soft, hesitant footsteps make him stop.

"Er, hello...?" Someone calls out, tentative and nervous.

Dante looks up to see a young man, flanked in blue approach him. Huh, he has a visitor. Who's this person? "Well, hello there!" He waves, trying not to present any concern in his voice. His grin is sharp when he feels a strange aura around the strange young man. Oh, if he can use shears as a weapon. Maybe he could. "I'm going to warn you once. If you plan to stick around, you're technically on private property."

"Right, uh-" The stranger clears his throat, trying to stand his ground. There's some odd looking adornment on his shoulder that clings onto him like armor and the way he's dressed looks too slack to be formal; blue and black clothing, a hint of white peeking out somewhere, golden braces around his arms; he's wearing boots to cover his feet. But Dante can still feel some strange power that he can't place on from this kid. "Look, this is going to sound crazy. Fuck, it even sounds crazy to me. But you must be Dante, right?"

"Uh huh, you got the right name and all." There's sunlight slowly approaching through. "What's the deal? Do you want to take me on?" Dante knows this line of inquiry from years ago. So many people have asked him to fight; so many of them returned with their prides smudged, weapons broken. This man might not be different than-

"I think I'm your son."

Dante stills, eyes widening as his facade of amusement fades. His face grows pale before a surging anger seeds in. _This- wait. This has got to be some sick joke._ “…what?”

The young man gulps again, but says, “I said I’m your son, Dante.“

He tries to hold onto whatever sane mind can allow him to steady himself, but Dante swallows it off in favor for his incoming fury. _Gods, I swear if this is a malicious prank, I will undo the seal and will do everything I can to actually go after whatever deity decides is a fucking good idea to prank me._ "Kid. You have a second to respond to this: What's your name?" He asks, his eyes narrowing with silent rancor.

The boy gets the hint from Dante’s voice. He panics, "It's Nero. Wait, please, let me have my say before you kick me out!"

"Nero, huh?" Now he swears those Fates are screwing with him. This is twisted and wrong beyond his comprehension. There's a reason this man before him shouldn’t be Nero. Dante used to hold that name like a treasure. But now-- _This boy can't be..._ But Dante tries to keep his composure, glaring at the youth. "Okay, I'll listen. You got a minute to tell me why you're really here-"

"I'm not going to leave!" Nero cries out, his eyes flashing with hurt. "You're him! Look, you can hate me all you want because you might not believe me, but like I said, I'm going to stay until I get my answers!”

Dante glares at him, but he relaxes his stance. “Then you got one thing to ask.”

“Why did you leave me down there?" Nero demands.

Dante ignores the slip of the words, but he draws in a deep breath. _In the Underworld, you mean._ For the sake of- this boy loves to push his buttons, doesn't he? Crap, he's not sure why he has something stirring in him from sounding so scornful to Nero. But Nero is only a stranger who just came and... Dante shakes it off. He should let this brat know that, at least. "The child I thought I would have died. He was announced as dead when..." He draws in a deep breath before glaring at the boy. "If you are Nero as you say-"

"Whoa whoa, wait. I should have **died?** " Nero's voice cracks, stunned. "What do you mean by that?"

Dante opens his mouth before he stops, finally allowing himself to really take in this child's full form. Short white hair, blue eyes... Dante knows two others who have these features, himself excluded. One, who rules above in the heavens. The other, down in the depths to sort and deal with the deceased.

Oh Gods. This **is** Nero. His son in the flesh, all grown up.

"Dante- oh wait." Nero mumbles all of the sudden, realizing something. "You didn't know I'm alive. But I'm right here, Dante. I'm- I’m **here.** "

"Gods. It is you." Dante allows himself to feel faint, trying to hold onto something steady, but he feels hands grab his wear, a yelp of concern telling him that he's no longer alone. He can feel warmth wrap around his arms to hold him steady, the blue eyes looking back at him. "I... you're really alive? Nero?"

"Yeah. I'm right in front of you, Dante." The young boy’s smile is shaky, nodding frantically with relief and exuberance. “I’m alive.”

“R-Right.” Dante grips Nero’s shirt as he finally sits down, trying to keep his thoughts straight. "Give me a moment to process this."

Nero frantically asks, "Dante, are you all right?"

“Yeah, it’s just…” Dante murmurs, but he grips Nero's clothing to make him stay still. He feels the other kneel, face-to-face. "You're actually Nero. My own son." He runs his hand through the other's face, trying to feel some semblance of life and he does. Skin warm, breathing fully well in life. _Oh Fates. What are you doing to me?_

"Yeah." Nero nods, grabbing Dante's roughened hands. "I finally found you."

"Found me?"

The boy nods.

"Wait, I should have asked you this first." Dante's hands are trembling. How? He kept this place secret for a reason. Did someone out him to the other gods? To **him?** A part of him starts fearing for his own safety now, but he’ll ask later. "Nero, how did you find me?"

Nero pauses before he closes his eyes. His face turns to a worried glance before looking back at Dante. "It's long. Complicated. How much time do you have?"

The tomatoes, jams, and selling his crops can wait. Dante's smile returns brittle, thin and nervous. A part of him was not expecting this to be part of his day... but for the child he thought he lost, that came back alive? He has the time to spend it with him, no matter how short it is. He wants to know more about Nero. "Do you want to come in and eat something? You look pale."

Nero opens his mouth to say something, but a low growling noise escapes him and Nero's face darkens. "All this time, and I didn't eat a single thing?"

That made Dante chuckle, shoulders chuckling before he laughs. He's sounding rather insane, but part of him feels bad for his child. "Oh, kid. You sound like me when I'm too deep working.”

Nero looks up, surprised. “Really?”

“Come on, Nero. How about I make lunch for both of us?" A good start, at least, for him to know what his son likes. If there is anything Dante can wonder about, it's about his son's true nature. “We can sit by the river and eat, if you like the outside world so much.”

"Yeah. Sure. Actually, food sounds good right now." Nero smiles back, relief twinkling in his eyes. “And yeah. By the river sounds nice.”

"And maybe, after we eat, you can tell me how you got here." Dante tries not to show how excited he really is. It's really true. Nero, his flesh and blood, stands before him, alive. Alive! "I want to know."

* * *

Dante manages to bring out a basket of food and sees Nero admiring the scenery. The god smiles, approaching him to not startle him before sitting down next to him, basket in hand. "Like the sun, kid?"

"It's beautiful." Nero is in awe. "Everything: the trees, the river, this place-!"

"Take your time." Dante chuckles, taking out the food and hands to his son. It was an open-faced sandwich with cheese, tomatoes, and cured meat, drizzled with olive oil. It was quick and made up on the spot, but Dante thought this might work.

Nero stares at him, wide-eyed before looking back up, mumbling, "This is what we're eating?"

"Don't tell me they starve you down there."

"They don't but this looks good!" Nero takes it from his hands and begins to eat, closing his eyes with absolute relief. "Mmfph- oh _gods_ this is heavenly!"

"There's some light wine if you want some." Dante grins, hearing Nero muffle out something akin to finishing this first. "Okay, well, like I said, don't rush otherwise you'll choke."

"Oh shut up, this is too good." Nero wipes his mouth and takes the napkin Dante offers him. "Aren't you eating too?"

"I am, it's just," The older man grins, leaning down. "You are one messy eater. Please tell me someone taught you proper eating etiquette."

"Ha ha, funny." Nero grumbles, but he grins before resuming his meal. "You got anything else in that basket of yours?"

"Look as much as you want, but at least drink something." Dante takes his own sandwich and eats it, looking towards the sun before glancing back at Nero inspecting at a green bottle of wine. Then he takes out one of the fig pastries, places it on his lap, then pours out the wine to the cups Dante grabbed earlier. "So, kid. I have to ask."

"How did I get here?" Nero finishes.

Dante slowly nods, wondering if this was something his son has been itching to tell. "I just want to know." Even if Nero shies away from select details, Dante will try to fill the gaps. He'll ask the questions later.

"Okay. Just," Nero gulps down the wine and stares at the cup. "It's... not as sweet."

"The ones I've gotten used to have their own taste." Dante picks up his own filled cup, seeing the burgundy liquid before taking a sip. "This one is from a nearby village market I go to for the things I can't make or grow."

"Ah. Right." Nero makes a face before finishing his sandwich. "Let me finish eating first."

"Again, take your time. You are in no hurry to go anywhere anytime soon." He notices how Nero looks at him with surprise before turning away, hiding away a very relieved smile.

_I wonder what happened to Nero all these years for him to be like this._

They make small talk- mostly questions about some of the scenery from Nero's end and Dante's answers on what kinds of trees grow here. He also tells him about the types of fish that live in the rivers and lakes; Nero hums in interest, wondering if he can do some fishing around these parts. By the time they finished lunch, the basket only has empty cups, an empty bottle of wine, and Nero has finished scarfing down the fig pastries Dante made the night before.

"So," Dante clears his throat, throwing his napkin in the basket. "How did you find me out here?"

"I... well, I didn't know at first." Nero sheepishly mumbles, looking embarrassed and shamed. "I was going to cause some trouble for Father when I was looking in his desk. Then I found a letter."

 _Oh._ Dante sighs, knowing very well what letter he's talking about. "You got the directions from there, huh?"

"It was already opened when I got it, though." Nero frowns, somewhat in thought. "But your name was at the bottom and... I had to ask around who you were. Though naturally, the first person I asked made me swear to never ask Father unless I want to incur his wrath."

"Speaking of," This intrigues him. "Your... Father. Does he treat you very well?"

Was it just him, or did Dante feel some sparks of anger from his son?

"No." Nero scowls, tightening his jaw. "That asshole **hates** me."

Oh. Well. Dante was not surprised to hear about ( _He_ was never good with children to begin with). He draws in a low, testy breath, wondering to be careful of what to ask his son from now on. "...go on."

"He says I'm absolute useless at everything, even when it came to helping him with his 'important' contracts. He thinks I'm weak, that I'm not good enough... so I decided to run away. Far away to reach up here. I wanted to leave the Underworld to join you." Nero draws a deep breath. "But it was not easy."

"There is no escape from the Underworld." Dante quietly murmurs, looking at the ground. He knew how notorious the Underworld is. Its ruler looms over it with an iron fist, making sure his words are absolute and nothing more. No other stands in his way. Only Dante did and... he shakes those thoughts away and asks, "But you did it. How?"

"I had to get past Tartarus, of course." Nero responds. "But you know, it has a lot of useful things for me to take. Gold, jewels, potions... so I used it for better things instead of letting them sit there. I managed to find ways to make the palace look better, for a start. Then there was... ergh, I realized I forgot to clean my room." Dante laughs and Nero flushes red. "Hey! I didn't have the time!"

"Oh kid, if I could have, I would have made you clean your shit up before you did anything to enjoy yourself." Dante chuckles, suddenly being reminded of his younger self. "But back to... who helped you? Did you tell-"

"Nobody else but... well, one person knows." Dante falls silent, wanting to know who it was, but Nero continues, "It wasn't Father. He doesn't know where I am right now. But it's someone who knows and trusts you very well."

 _That's the entire point of this place._ Dante grouses. _But I'm shocked that... Oh well. What's done is done. Who helped you, Nero? That's what I want to know._

"But a lot of people tried to stop me." Nero scoffs. "In Tartarus, Fields of Mourning, Asphodel, Elysium, and the River Temple. Well, some far less than... it was rough. I had a hard time coming up here."

"I can imagine." Dante gently pats Nero's back as he hears his son take another deep, shaky breath. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Nero finally admits, leaning against him. "I am so happy to have found you. I really am. But there are so many people who just... they don't know what I'm really up to. I'm not going to escape to join Olympus. I'm not going to run away only because I hate Father so much."

That's the thing; Dante ponders if this was really Nero's motives. If he is anything like _him_ , there is a reason Nero escaped the Underworld. Dante keeps silent about this, letting Nero talk more about his anger, his frustrations, his scars that makes the other want to stay by his son's side and never let go. _Is it that horrible for you down there, Nero?_

"Then... when I came out to the surface, I fought against Father." Nero quietly says and Dante looks to him in shock. "He was the last person standing between the Underworld and... I'll make it short for you: I defeated him."

"You did?" Dante stares, trying to comprehend this. Nobody defeats the King of the Underworld and gets away with it. At least, that's what rumors say. "You defeated- with what strength? Wait, let me ask it this way: what possessed you to finally fight him and survive?"

"I heard tales that another person defeated my father in many combats." Nero looks curious. "My father will only fight against this person with his full power, no shackles to restrain him. I want to know who that person is- it’s nobody from Elysium or from the other realms I’ve met. But whoever he is, I have to thank him for being my inspiration." A shy smile appears on his face. “He’s… well, he’s my hero.”

 _Oh... ha, you have no idea then._ Dante hides his chuckles, but clears his throat, "Nero. I have to ask, why was your Father trying to stop you?"

"He wanted to prevent us from meeting." Nero says, looking angry. "Father initially didn't want me to meet you. I still don't know why, but he tried everything to stop me in my tracks."

"...your Father is a stubborn one." Dante knows first-hand. "He would rather like to be right than admit he was wrong. Though I'm impressed, kid." His lips twitch to a fond smile. "You finally did the one thing nobody else has."

"Well, not without a message."

"Interesting. What is it?"

Nero scowls, as if he doesn't want to say anything. "Father wants to tell you Cerebus doing very well."

How... unexpected. "You mean _Keroberos_?" Dante chuckles, recalling a certain three-headed pooch that loves snarks and snacks and hates that said name. "I didn't know the poochie missed me."

"Well, he... does. Cerebus doesn't want to admit it." Nero strains a smile on his face. "He was annoying to beat though, saying that he could have ripped my limbs off."

"Let me guess. You did?"

"Fair and square. Cerebus didn't take it kindly, though."

Oh, that's their dog, all right... It's when he hears Nero softly wincing that Dante notices something. From the way Nero tries to cover himself and try to keep his composure, something is off. Then he recalls the first thing he said himself: _Nero's... still dead. He can't survive here long up here._

"Kid." Dante walks towards him and places his hand around a slowly cold shoulder. He gasps and a pale Nero looks at him. "You don't look so good."

"I'm... _fuck, ugh..._ I'm a bit tired." A strained smile greets him and a spark of worry and fear instills in Dante. "I'm really not used to this weather; it's really nice-"

"Nero." Dante knows what it is. _Shit._ He can see confusion in Nero's eyes and part of him wants to beg the Gods- no, the Fates, the Gods don't know why he's here! That and Dante has to be really careful. But another part of him wants to grab onto Nero and give him his strength in order to keep living in this world... Oh, if only! "That's not the reason why you look like this. You can't stay here. I think I know what's causing this."

"What do you mean, I can't stay?" Nero echoes, anger swirling in his confusion. "Why? Can't I just live with you here like a normal being?"

Dante shakes his head, slowly trembling. It's nearing sunset and Dante really wants his son around him for more time, but... shit, the Fates are indeed cruel. He fears this; he's brave enough to stand up to them, but too frightened to anger them. "You're like your Father in this way, Nero. I hate to say this, but you thrive better in the Underworld than here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." _I wish I was wrong about this._

"Isn't there any-"

"I don't know, Nero." Dante's breath is shuddering, trying in a panic to figure out what to do, how to solve this one little problem Nero has with his body. "But I know this; you really can't stay up here for a day."

Nero gawks, trying to comprehend this, but his hand tightens around Dante's. "So that... this is how it- Wait. No, this can't end here. I think I know what to do."

"Do what?"

"Dante, I know the way now. I know how to get past them, past Father. To get here, to see you again." His face looks up with steeled conviction. "I'm coming back. I'm going to keep doing this, keep visiting you. Dante, I have so many questions."

 _So do I._ Dante's heart beats, and he tightens his jaw, but he nods. "Tell your dipshit Father **I'm** demanding it. And tell him that **I** want answers too- why he never told me that you were alive for a start."

Nero swiftly nods.

Impulsively, Dante takes one of his silver bracelets- the very one he forged himself as a teen- and winds it around Nero's left hand. "A token from me. To remind yourself that I'm always with you." _It should help you, at least, fare better here in your later visits for an hour or so._ "Please, Nero. Be careful." A worried smile crosses him. "Based on what you told me from your exploits, you need to watch yourself."

"I'll relay your message to Father." Nero wheezes, clutching onto his shirt before wincing, "Wait... Dante. What if Father refuses... to say anything...?"

"Then tell that asshole to come up and meet me." Dante says, knowing fully well this is impossible. _He_ will never do such thing. Nero will and this is, at least, something Dante has to look forward to. Nero has Dante's persistence in him; his stubbornness to go do what he knows is right. "Unless he's a goddamn coward and refuses to meet his problems head on, I dare him to meet me and say it to my face."

Nero's smile returns full. A feeble chuckle escapes him. "Don't... worry."

"I'll be waiting for you then, if you're able." Dante nods, trying not to cry. This is too soon, but he can cope. He can... waiting is going to be a while, but he can at least try. He can hope, for once. "However long it'll be, Nero. I'll still be here."

"You better be!"

Dante softly laughs. "Be safe, my son."

The young man nods before wisps of shadows take him, dragging his body back down the Underworld. "I'll... be back... Mother."

Nero vanishes, but Dante closes his eyes, looking towards the slowly darkening sky and he draws a deep, deep breath, wiping his eyes. There are so many questions he has buzzing in his mind; some he knows will be answered, but...

"Mother...? Oh Gods, am I like that to you...?" He mumbles, his heart pounding over it. Nero recognized him as such; he knew. Oh Gods, Dante really needs to stop being hopeful, but he can't help it...

...no matter. Dante looks towards the slowly darkening sky and for once, wonders how Nero will fare in the Underworld. He hopes the bracelet will help him when Nero reaches the surface again. He hope Nero will still think of him when he's down there.

For the first time, he silently cries, but out of the one thing that finally makes him happy.

* * *

_"Well. Look who finally returned."_

_"You- are you serious? I beat you from that long ass fight, finally found Dante, and **that's** all you say?"_

_"I don't recall such event."_

_"Bullshit! You know what, he has a message for you since I decided to be kind and pass yours."_

_"How intriguing. Go on, what is this said message?"_

_"That he **demands** that I pass through and up to the surface world again. That he too wants answers like how I want them."_

_"Ha! How preposterous. I won't answer anything."_

_"Then you won't say anything to Dante either?"_

_"You insolent child, do **not** say his name as if you are already close to him!"_

_"I'm **his** son, I have the right to. Oh, and Dante said if you don't answer them to me, go up there and tell him yourself, coward."_

_"Silence! This talk is over. You will **not** utter his name in this house again and indulge in your overwrought imagination."_

_"Oh, don't worry, I'm leaving. I'll be back to kick your ass anyway."_

_"Hmph. You have no right to say his name so freely. ...not to **my** Dante."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"How annoying."_

_"About what? That you're here again?"_

_"You defeated me once- you do realize that you'll still perish in the end. Yet you keep at this foolish endeavor."_

_"Oh fuck you! I already found Dante, and I'm going to do it again, over and over until I get **all** of my answers! And you know what? I think Dante would like some answers too."_

_"Tch! It's better if he never knows."_

_"Then how about this for a start? Dante wants to know why **you** never told him I'm still alive. You let him leave and left him to grieve up there without anything for him to go on!?"_

_"Ha! What you say are baseless. You have no idea what sort of problems you will bring about. You will never understand what we have."_

_"Oh really. It sure didn't feel like Dante cared for you when I last saw him."_

_" **SILENCE.** I'll save my breath for this fight. There will be no way for you to meet him again."_

_"Then get the fuck out of my way and **die.** "_

* * *

It has been three days since he last saw Nero.

Dante shouldn't have thought Nero would come back so easily. He had a lot of issues coming up to the surface world once. The layers of brutal fighting that one has to endure just to reach to the Temple of Styx were a labor worthy of a warrior who wants to become a god. The God of Harvest quietly snorts at this, returning inspecting the crocuses. _And nobody ever lives to tell the tale of how they escaped Hell._

As if that needs repeating.

Dante looks up to see the sun slowly rising and he sighs, looking down at the flowers again. "I'm curious; do you all think Nero will come back here?" He brushes his hand on the smooth petals, deeming them blemish free. "Not that I'm... holding out hope or anything."

If flowers can talk, he can hear them whispering words of reassurance that his son will-

"I'm back!"

Dante looks up from pruning the flowers and he grins in relief at the familiar voice. He spies a familiar face run towards him, looking rather bushed and giddy. Oh, though his clothing... that's blood. Yikes. Hopefully Dante has spare clothing for his son to wear while Dante washes his normal wear. "Nero! Look at you... oh man, you're a mess."

"I just came back from another fight." Nero's grin fades a bit. "Oh shit, I didn't think about-"

"I'll bring you some spares I have." Dante looks at him, spying some wounds that slowly close up. "Are you all right?”

“Well, I survived this round.” Nero chuckles, looking relieved before he stops in front of him. He's hesitant, but he clears his throat. Dante wonders if his son wanted to tackle him to a hug but stops in favor of being respectful of his boundaries. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Trimming my garden. Some of these sunflowers are getting big, so I figured they make for a good bouquet. And the crocuses are fine, they're ready for a harvest." Dante grins, standing up and Nero stares at him, a confused stare on his face. "Gardening… it doesn’t look a hobby for someone like me, huh?"

"No, uh... you look more built for something else." Nero sheepishly mutters and Dante laughs. "No offense."

"None taken, kid. I appreciate you being courteous about it." Dante chuckles, looking at him. "So, you made it back. What happened this time?"

"The... ergh, usual." Nero's lips twist to a scowl. "Father did not make it any easier for me when I got up here. But you know, he didn't tell me shit! Not to the questions you asked, so... I tried. Sorry."

"Hey, you tried. I appreciate that." Dante pats him on the shoulder and Nero's anger abates. He knew first-hand how well it went; Dante knew _he_ was difficult to talk to in the first place about some things. Looks like some things have not altered since Dante left. "But on my end..."

"Yeah?"

"Gods, I was hoping you'd come back." There. Dante said it. Wow, that feels better.

"You did?" Nero asks, surprise blooming in his eyes. "You really thought I would come back?"

"Yeah. I did." Dante chuckles. He shouldn't be emotional over this. Yet here he is, happy and relieved to see Nero again. "But let's not try to get to that right now. You... er, hoo boy, you don't look so great right now with your wear."

"Ah?" Nero peers down and weakly chuckles, finally inspecting the damage done. "Oh, right. I didn't think about how I look when I got here."

Dante sighs, crossing his arms. He doesn't get rid of the smile on his face though. "I'll get you some clothes while I wash your wear. And I bet you're famished. So let's try to enjoy whatever time we have, kid." As to how long that is, he's not sure. But he'll make the best of it.

* * *

Upon Nero's insistence, they ate near the river just to enjoy the scenery. The boy's clothing are washed, free of blemishes. They are dried, folded and ready for Nero to wear again after lunch was over. Nero is wearing some spare clothing, and the silver bracelet Dante gave him. The magic is faint, but Dante can see it working on Nero. Good. That should give Nero more time in the surface world. But Dante wonders if he needs to bandage Nero's now healed face and arms.

"Nah, I feel better now. They healed up while I was showering." Nero asks, wiping his messy hands on the napkin. "Thank you for the food, by the way. That flatbread was good!"

"I'm surprised you don't like brined olives." Dante softly chuckles, recalling the look on Nero's face when Dante showed olives to him. "Is it because they're salty?"

"They are and there's those stupid pits. I have olives in general." Nero groans. "Do you eat them?"

"Nope. I hate olives. It's not my favorite food."

"So why do you keep them around?"

Dante sighs, leaning back on the ground. He wants to say a certain goddess likes the olives he makes for her. Instead, he tells Nero, "The town I live near like them, so I make some olives to give them." (Which is also true, but it's a better reason to give.)

Nero hums, placing the empty plate and napkin in the basket. "So you do get out from time to time..."

"It doesn't happen that often." Dante points out. "It's only when I have too much. It's more of an act of charity, considering what is happening in the world."

"Oh..." Nero nods, deciding to not prod Dante further. He glances at the garden. "I want to know what's in that garden of yours."

"There's a lot of things in there." Dante quirks an amused smile. "Do you want to try and grow something of your own up here?"

"What?" Nero squawks, his face lightly blushing. "Well... if that's okay with you. But I don't know how to."

"I'll teach you how to take care of this garden." Dante silently wonders if Nero will be fine with the thought of taking care of poppies. "It's a matter of time and routine with these guys; they'll grow on you."

Nero chuckles before a serious expression replaces his face. "So I need to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"What happened between you and Father?"

Dante sighs, running his hand through his long hair. Onto the point already. "I think in your words, it's... complicated. Your supposed death was the nail in the coffin for me, so I had to leave." _For my sanity, to try and make sure I can try to find something to live for this time._

Nero lets out a small sound, but Dante can tell he was unconvinced. "It isn't just that, is it?"

"...yeah, well, I'd rather not focus on that." The older man walks towards his home. "C'mon. Do you want some food? Maybe it'll help you with whatever new trek you plan to do; recover whatever energy you expended; you should take a rest from whatever run this is."

"Yeah... yeah, you know what? It helped the last time." Nero smiles. "Thank you, Mother."

Dante chuckles, trying not to let the other title get to him. "Kid, just call me Dante. Being called 'Mother' is embarrassing."

"Would you prefer 'Uncle Dante' instead?" Nero grins and Dante sighs, hands on his hips. This is embarrassing. "Choose either one, I'm going to keep calling you 'Mother' because that's what you are to me."

Nero's not going to relent, is he. Well, biology being concerned, he supposes it is appropriate. "Fine, fine, Mother it is if you want; but really, just Dante is fine. Don't be surprised if I act odd from it." That doesn't stop Dante's smile from emerging. "So, tell me what happened this round. Did anything new crop up?"

"Oh, Gods, well." Nero pulls up a chair and sits down. "For a start, I have to deal with this chatty Goddess-in-training that suddenly decides to show up out of nowhere, claiming to be my partner-in-crime. She’s been ransacking my weapons room, modifying things to them, and she smokes like a chimney! Hey, don’t laugh, I’m trying to vent over here!”

* * *

Four hours have passed since they started talking. It was much better than the last time. His son has stuck around much longer and Dante asked most of the questions he could about the surface world, how things are, how warm is the sun and how is Dante not sun-burnt from it all. In return, Dante asks Nero more about his endeavors, about each realm in detail. It seems as if some things have changed, but not that much. In the midst of that, Nero changes back to the clothes Dante washed and they resume their conversation.

Then Nero suddenly asks, "Actually, about Father. Did he ever mistreat you? Did he do anything to- try to exclude you or... do anything to upset you?"

"No no, it... well, he never did anything of the sort." Dante slowly shook his head, looking towards the river. This was certainly odd but expected. "While your Father is... let me to put this nicely, a difficult person, he is strangely kind. He lets me do whatever want and lets me wander on my own." A spark of nostalgia hits him, but Dante waves it off. It's all in the past. This is now. Things have changed. "It's odd, isn't it? That he is that sort of person?"

His son snorts, sounding very unconvinced. "Would it be a lie if I say I believe you?"

Dante sighs. Nero won't know then, how his Father really is. "Take it however you want, Nero."

"Gods no. I can't see him being kind to anyone." Nero wrinkles his nose. "Not even to you. No offense."

"None taken."

"Did you both get along?"

"That depends." Dante chuckles. "You asked me earlier if gardening was my deal. It's... a thing of my talents, yes. But man, I remember things back then. We both used to fight a lot. We grew up with each other; everyone knew that. Your Father and I were at each other's throats, trying to see who's better than the other. I would egg him on, you know, trying to make sure he would get all riled up and angry." He hears Nero laugh at the imagery. "But in the end, he's the King; whatever he says goes. And I- his equal, his Consort. You know how it goes. Duties first." Dante stills before letting a silent, deep breath escape him to stop those memories to affect his mind. _No, don't try to invoke those. What's done is done._ Yet a part of him wants to know. “Hey, Nero. Did… your Father talk about me often?”

Nero frowns, concerned. "Father doesn't like talking about you around many people."

Dante blinks before he tilts his head. "Huh. That's unusual. Are you sure about that?" He would think the God of the Underworld would start talking smack about him now that Dante left. But apparently not.

"Even when I tried asking him about you before we fought, Father made it sound like you were a forbidden subject." Nero frowns. "He doesn't like talking to me or tell me that I'm doing a good job and...” Dante hears a frustrated, annoyed sigh. “You know, he's really insensitive. He doesn’t care about me. He just tells me I shouldn’t even be helping in the palace and it gets to me to the point he says I’m completely useless.”

The last part hits Dante’s chest and he falls silent, a sudden will to protect Nero emerging. But a part of him reminds him that he’s left for a reason, what point would he have to return to the King of the Underworld?

"Trust me, I should know, kid." Dante softly scoffs. The times he and Dante used to fight were just as bad; there are many scathing words they both said at some point, but Dante doesn't want to recall them. None of these memories matter anymore.

...not even the times when _he_ was kind and gentle to him after they were married. In his own strange manner. _He_ won't allow his name to speak through the Underworld for some reason. Whatever that is, Dante tries not to think about it. It hurts; does _he_ think of Dante still? A part of him knows the answer to that. Yet a smaller, wounded part of him hopes, even dares to… Dante shoves that part away and keeps it silent. The obvious underlying answer is there, isn’t it? His son basically told him _he_ is no longer welcome down there. _Thank you very much, God of the Underworld. And fuck you too. I hope you enjoy Hell without me. Literally._ Dante is now glad he left.

Nero frowns. "But I know you were..." He pauses, looking at Dante strangely. "I thought you have features like a normal mortal man would."

Dante blinks. "When you are mean, features like a normal mortal man?" As in having a dick?

"Uh..." Nero's blush returns. "Do I have to say this? Ergh, there's no way you could have carried me without a womb."

"Ohhhh. Well, about that. I have both parts." Dante's rueful at this. He's been approached about it before and well, he knew how to deal with it. Their mother knew about it and kept telling him it was fine, Dante was normal like the rest of the demi-gods. Back then, Dante would have been upset and covered it up with his brash anger; trying to unleash it on some unsuspecting soul or to the idiots in the battleground. "It's just... some people knew and kept it very well-hidden about it. But I accepted it, eventually."

"Hm." Nero shrugs, "I'll... try not to ask, for your sake. I think it was confusing enough when I first found out." He sighs in some content when Dante pats his head. "But how were you... with me? When you were. Uh."

"Pregnant?” Dante smiles, seeing Nero’s face flush with embarrassment. “You know, you can say it out loud.”

“Ugh, fine. When you were pregnant with me.” His son mumbles but allows Dante to pat his head. “But was it bad?”

“The pain? It was awful. I suffered so much, especially since it was in the Underworld." Dante thins his lips. "It wasn't possible for me to bear a child, according to everyone down there."

"But... you did it anyway."

He nods. "Yeah. I took the chances and lived with it. I get the feeling I have more respect for the women in the surface than I ever had back then. When you were..." He draws in a deep, shaky breath. "...when you died, I had to leave. It was all too overwhelming, too much, I didn't even care what your Father thought of me. What everyone did. But I had to go; I was already ostracized enough as it is. So I... ran away." A bitter smile crosses his lips. "Nobody knows where I am, Nero." _How did you find me, still?_

Nero frowns, "Nobody?"

"No. Not even the people here know who I am." Dante made sure to cover his tracks, staying well below scrying levels. He would not like to make any more mistakes on his part; he's done enough damages from the start. "I'm not the 'God of Vegetation' you think I am, Nero. I'm not exactly the demure god people make out to be."

“You mean the son of Eva, the Goddess of Seasons.”

That is one title Dante is known for. ( _He_ is known as the Son of Sparda, God of Thunder and Might. How odd is it that they both rule opposite ends of the deity spectrum, yet they are all connected.) “…you can say that.” Dante mutters darkly, “I prefer the God of Verdure. It makes me know I’m still myself.”

Nero winces. “Sorry, I… that brought horrible memories up, didn’t it?”

“Heh, not all of them are bad.” Dante sees Nero’s worried glance before embracing with one hand. “But hey, you asked. I think you deserve to know some answers.”

"Thanks. I... fuck it, I'm done being serious today. But there's something that bothers me." Nero smirks. "I'm also starting to suspect you have another talent you're not telling me about."

"Do I have to give out all of my secrets, kid?" Dante grins. "I have to keep some of them hidden."

"It wouldn't hurt for me to ask! Can you please tell me?"

"Nope." He grins, messing with Nero's hair again. "You'll have to find out for yourself and I'm not giving out any hints."

"You're cruel." Nero mock-pouts, laughter escaping. "But no, really, Dante. I really appreciate it. You helping me out like this."

Dante blinks. "Me? Helpful? I don't know about that, Nero. I don't know how much I can answer."

“You’re already a huge help to me.” Nero mumbles, leaning in and Dante allows Nero to hug him. “I just… I so badly want to stay here, to be with you for a long time until…”

“Until you go back to the Underworld? I wish for that too.” Dante pauses, looking at Nero. "Speaking of, how's the bracelet on you?"

"It fits well." Nero inspects the thin, silver bracelet around his left hand. "Is there something special about it?"

"It's not just decoration, kid. There's some magic in there to help you stay here longer."

Nero gapes at him before he grins. "So that explains why I haven't... got it! I'll just have to keep wearing this one then. The other things I wear cover your bracelet, so nobody else has noticed."

"And it better stay that way." Dante hums, standing up. "C'mon, do you want to help me pick some fruits?"

"Huh?" Nero twists his face in confusion, before glancing at the garden. "All of- wait, do you want me to help? How? I don't know how to do whatever it is you do around the garden!"

"Hey, I'm not going to do all of the work while you're around. And I'll teach you; if you know fighting well, I'm sure this will come easy for you, Nero." Dante chuckles, earning a red-face choke from his son. "So, are you interested?"

Nero sighs, a soft smile on his lips. "Fine. I can try to find something better to do than whatever administrative bullcrap Father wanted to make me work on."

"Administrative...? Like what?"

"Sorting out contracts, making sure there are no loopholes and errors in the writing, knowing where each contract are, filing them neatly and orderly in categories." Nero groans. "There's nothing fun about it, and it gets boring pretty quick. And Father would complain I would do it sloppily. Like he's already given me enough crap about myself as it is... he really hates me, doesn't he." Nero grumbles, seeing Dante's concern. "Sorry. It. Well, you know how it goes."

Dante just sighs, patting Nero's shoulder. He honestly feels horrible; he should be there when Nero is down in the dumps. But he wants to know who raised him like this; how did Nero get the chance to make a pact with the heavens, who sent him to see him again. So many questions buzz his head, but now is not the time to ask. "I beg to differ.”

“How so?”

“You're doing a good job, kid. Even if you have little time to spend with me while you're up here, it means the world to me that you would keep doing that." He smiles, seeing Nero perk up and brighten. There’s the happy son of his he wants to see. "If you're still doing this, there's a reason you keep at it."

Nero grins and tightens his hand around Dante's. "I'm so not used to the compliments, nor am I to… fuck, I really want to stay here. But you know what, I'll do it again, going back up here to see you with every moment. Show me how to water the plants, so I know what to do next time."

"That's the spirit!" Dante laughs. "Though why not? Start with something simple, right? I don't think you know the first thing about taking care of plants-"

"Hey!" Nero laughs, his smile wide. “I can do simple things!”

“Well, let’s see you try, kid!”

It took about another hour before Nero starts to show his near-death coming, but at least he spent about a good chunk of his day with his parent. But Dante told Nero to ask _him_ more questions and... with a vow to return, Nero vanishes among the shadows that drag him away.

...yet another visit to look forward to. At least he knew Nero hates olives; much like Dante himself. The flatbread seems to be a hit with the kid, so Dante will have to make more of that. He wonders if Nero likes tomato tarts and strawberries pastries.

But the questions that litter his mind return and Dante starts to wonder.

* * *

_"Hey, Trish. Er, I heard you both not too long ago."_

_"Nero... So you knew what we were talking about, then."_

_"Yeah, about the Olympians helping me. Look, I'm sorry about getting you into trouble with him. Did I bring you much trouble for-"_

_"Don't apologize to me, kid. I knew what I was in for when I offered my help. And I know you desperately want your answers. As for your Father, I know how to deal with him. Don't worry, I can take care of him on my own. He knows I can happily thrash him around with no effort. Besides, I can tell he's still bitter when you defeated him."_

_"Are you sure about that? He's so gung-ho about taking me down. It takes the 'killing my own son' up a level."_

_"Heh. If it makes you feel any better, he fell before to another, yet his feelings were drastically different."_

_"How so?"_

_"He knew the warrior personally."_

_"Oh yeah, the hero that escaped from this place and lived to tell the tale..."_

_"Have you found him yet?"_

_"No. I wish I did. I still have to track that guy down and thank him for inspiring me to do this."_

_"What I want to know is what transpired after you defeated your Father. Did you track down your birthparent?"_

_"Yeah. I... Dante was there. It was exactly where you said he would be. I talked with him, even helped him with some things... but I can't stay up there for long. Why didn't you tell me I'd just die, no matter what?"_

_"Oh, Nero... I didn't know. Or it was that I didn't wish to believe that the surface world would have this effect on you. I wonder though, if this is in part of what you share with your Father when it comes to the Underworld."_

_"You mean, like how he can wait for me like that smug as fuck prick he is, trying to murder me with every time with that so-called 'death' look on his face? I thought he looks fine the way he is!"_

_"He is a different case."_

_"You mean by how he became the ruler here? I've heard some versions of that story."_

_"But for you, I think it might have in part with how you are connected to this realm. There's so much I can try to do on my end, but for your constant dying, I can't mess with."_

_"Well... Dante knows. He- er, how can I say it-"_

_"Dante's given you something to prolong the stay up there for you, hasn't he?"_

_"You knew?"_

_"A guess of my own, but you're hiding that item pretty well."_

_"Please don't let Father find out."_

_"Your father knows better than to pry in my business or my mind. Regardless, let me ask you: Even if you knew you're going to die up there at no notice, handicapped or not, will you still make every attempt to see him, up there?"_

_"Of course I am! I'm not about to give up!"_

_"Heh. There's the brat I know. Use what time and resources you can to achieve that. I'll keep encouraging you from here."_

_"Thank you, Trish."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I deviate from the game story (from Hades the game). Oh boy.... 
> 
> Have fun with the surprise chapter I decided to put for this!

_"Nero."_

_"Kyrie. Would it be bad if I said I wanted you to show up here?"_

_"That depends. When you first started this, I wondered what you were up to. But..."_

_"But?"_

_"I talked with my brother."_

_"Oh. You and... What of it? Do you think it's stupid?"_

_"No, it isn't. He and I realized your actual goal."_

_"You know, then. And?"_

_"Now? I just want to see if you're okay."_

_"Yeah. It's ...things aren't what they are. I'm getting more questions than answers. It's rather complicated."_

_"I understand that feeling well. And?"_

_"It's an ongoing process. Hey, Kyrie, I know we both had differences before. And I did things to offend you back then. Shit, I want to apologize, but I know how you are-"_

_"Apologize... Nero, I can't stay mad at you, not after you helped me out with my favor. Not after... ha, I can say this brings us closer now."_

_"That's accurate, now that I think about it. Things for us are different, but I think in a far better light."_

_"I wonder then, if the same goes to you and my brother."_

_"That depends. On lots of things. I'm still thinking. But first things first, dealing with you and whatever bullshit my Father wants you to do."_

_"Of course. Your Father told me stopping you is priority."_

_"Heh. Bring it, Kyrie. I can handle you and your whip."_

_"I am not letting you off this easy just because, dear."_

* * *

It's later in the night when Dante gets a second visitor.

But it's not Nero.

(That should have given him a warning sign now that he thinks about it.)

He hears a knock from the front door and Dante perks up, in the middle of trying to read through a book he's been recommended from the villagers. Well, the times are changing, and Dante might make the most of it. He sighs, standing up before walking towards the door, not caring for the cool wind that breezes through the open window of his cottage. He approaches the door when he hears another knock, scowling, "Okay, I'm coming, hold on a minute..." He opens it after unlatching two locks and sees another strange person before him.

A man stands about a few inches taller than him, or could have, have it not been for him leaning on a cane. Black hair partially covers his face, hiding one of his eyes. And the black clothing covers the marks and runes all over the man's pale body.

Dante isn't sure what else to expect, but he swears he feels an achingly familiar aura from the man…

...no matter.

"Is it possible to ask for shelter at this time?" The man calmly asks, eyes looking at him with hidden relief. "I am in need of a roof above me for the night."

"Huh, normally I would be wary of strangers, but..." Dante trails off before he sighs, opening his door wide. Why not? He's feeling generous today. His chores and daily duties for himself are done, the garden looks fine, he's gotten his gains. Ah, and he's prepared for his meals tomorrow. Thank the Gods for technology, for once. Nero came by to visit and it lifted Dante’s spirits by a lot. So, what harm can come from letting a random stranger in? "Come in."

The man's lips tilt to a thin smile as he enters in, cane tapping before he steps. Dante glances over before shutting the door, silently wondering who in the absolute right mind shows up at this time of the night asking for shelter. "Thank you, kind stranger."

"Hey, think nothing of it." Dante pauses, trying to find a name. Instead he asks, "Do you need some substance? I have plenty."

"Ah, no, I wouldn't want to impose on you..."

"Dante." He decides to say it. "My name. Yours?"

The man blinks before he softly chuckles. His glass-blue eyes twinkle with interest. "V."

V? That sounds… uncreative.

"...that's it?" Dante asks, a bit confused.

"It is as I stated." V smiles back. "I am only a mere stranger, looking for shelter at this time."

"Huh, all right." Dante isn't sure what else to make of this stranger. "So... want food and or a drink...?"

"Something would be nice." V pauses, "Perhaps for a person who was on a long journey."

A part of him recalls he has remnants of a dinner he has cooked not too long ago. It would normally be his breakfast the next day, but in this case, Dante can just wake up early and make something else. "I'll see what I have." He simply says, standing up. He hears V join him, his cane tapping behind him and Dante glances over. "So, what brings you here to... this place?" _Because I thought it was under the radar._ His mind nags at him, being suspicious about this man. He can just let this man rest and send him on his merry way. ...lf he can try to find something to make this man swear he will never say a word about his whereabouts. (Nero wouldn't have encountered this stranger. He's still trying to fight his way out from the labyrinth below as they speak.)

"I just merely came across it along my trek." V responds, creaking as he adjusts to the chair. "Your lights were on, so a part of me wondered who lives in this humble abode."

"Well, you can say that a man lives here on his own." Dante takes out the food and simply allows it to reheat over the use of the fire stove. "I hope you don't mind lamb and vegetables, V. It's probably the only thing I can give to you for the time being."

A soft chuckle equates to an affirmative to the god. "I'm fine with anything, as long as it helps me."

"And I'm guessing you will need a room for the night?" Setting the reheated food on a plate, Dante silently wonders what V's intentions are. _Is he an ally? Or a foe? Is he going to say anything to the Gods above? Or is he going to die and go to the world below?_

"...yes, if you do not mind." V accepts the plate with a murmur of thanks. "Oh, forgive me. But it smells heavenly."

"Heh, I try what I can. But please, enjoy. Let me know if you need water or something else to drink." Dante hums before taking his book away from prying eyes. "I'll prepare a room for you while you eat; from whatever travel you came from, I imagine how tired you must be."

He can feel that stare follow him up the stairs before it goes away. And it was only then did Dante pause, wondering if normal mortals exude a high amount of power. Unless V is a demigod, Dante really doubts V is an ordinary traveler. He's met those who hide their true forms; some being made to oracles and prophets, messengers for the gods in human form. But that was in the past; too long ago did Dante last meet someone else who has higher power. And it wasn't what Nero has: a mix of both bloods, unique ability to intertwin his abilities and bend it to his will.

V... is clearly some form of powerhouse. The power he hides and dampens with his runes gives it away and Dante is no fool. In this case, Dante would probably try to make his reasons and motivations vague as possible. This specific spot is hidden far away from everyone, including _him_. How does V know this place?

But another part of him mind protests: _But what if V is merely a mortal passing through? He would have no idea what turmoil you are in; why you are here- and that you are indeed God of the Verdure, the Dark Knight, the ...spouse... of the God of Hell? What if you're overreacting? Calm down, Dante. Try to at least trust someone. You trust your own son since you know he's asking the same questions you are. Why not someone else who won't blab anything to anyone?_

"I'm thinking a bit too much." Dante mutters, opening the door to a guest room before sighing, inspecting the slight present of dust. Closing his eyes to mutter some light cleaning spell, he snaps his fingers and the room is dust-free, clean, and ready for service.

Okay, good. Now all he must do is to find out how he can convince V not to blab about this place to anyone. Dante takes one look around for any hints of his real identity or anything else that can give it away- and grins when he finds nothing. It's just a regular looking guest room with a bed, with some furniture; and it's good.

"All right, time to find out what V really wants."

* * *

"It is as I said." V looks annoyed for perhaps the second time. He looks strangely offended when Dante asks him what V is doing here. "I am a traveler; I only want a roof to stay in the night."

"And you can have it." Dante crosses his arms, huffing that this really was what he can get. "The room's ready for you, should you want it still." He knows he’s starting to be a bit rude towards this stranger, but those runes are starting to bother him. Dante isn't sure as to why, but something is really ticking him about it, like he should know where they were from...

V sighs, standing up with his cane. The heavy stick has been leaning against the table and Dante swears no regular man can travel with that stick for long. Especially on a hot day like this. "Then I suppose I should thank you in some way. For giving me the food and shelter for me to rest."

"You can do that by not telling anyone I live here." Dante says and this makes V pause, looking back at him. But Dante doesn't look back. He's still conflicted, but he decides to take the risk of trusting this complete, mostly black-clad stranger. "I don't need any other attention other than me being of the few people who makes a living with his own garden."

"...I see." V just says, his eyes not leaving Dante. "If that is the case, then I have one more inquiry before I bring myself the rest."

"Sure, ask away." It shouldn't be an issue, right?

"Your name, when you said who you are; are you not Dante, the Dark Knight?"

Dante stiffens, finally realizing he goofed up with a simple slip of his name. _Damn!_

"That you are perhaps... the same Dante, the God of Verdure." He finally sees V return to his view and the tall, pale man is now before him, looking at him straight in the eyes. There is a strange emotion crossing in his eyes and Dante isn't sure he likes that. "Or would you prefer being called-"

"Stop talking." Dante growls, eyes glowing their deity light. He is not going to have this. A stranger knew... fine, if V is going to play smartass, Dante will remind him he isn't going to be taken as a simpleton. He's not dumb. "You will **stop** before you utter those four words." He's panicking; he knows, but this man V stepped and crossed a personal boundary. Let alone- how does he know? Nobody should know!

If the local villagers down there know who lives here, it's a man named Anthony. Anthony came to the village a few years ago, trying to make a better life after a life of embittered war. His years of being restrained were suffocating him, but gardening and doing deeds for the people by providing them with the basics of food make him happy.

At least, this is what he spun the story around.

(The real reason Dante left the Underworld leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. But he wonders now, if that reason was severely unfounded. Nero is alive. But for the fact that Nero is the one seeking him out now versus _him..._ )

V's smile returns, but there is a malicious tint in them. Dante glares back, silently daring V to test him further. _Go ahead, push me to the wall, V. You will regret this. Much like a certain someone I hope regretted everything he did to cause this between us._ "Oh... I am aware of who you are."

"Uh huh, and what are your plans, V?" Dante will unbind that sword he has kept hidden in his room and use it, if he must. But only as a last resort; he will not resort to violence. "Are you planning to expose me to the Gods in Olympus? Or give me back to the Underworld? What would you like to do now that you found me?" _I will not go down without a struggle, you bastard. I dare you, come on, I'll show you why I'm feared everywhere!_

There's a strange look V wears on his face, his smirk fading to concern. He softly asks, "Would you think of me as the type who would betray you?"

"You're a stranger who just came in here to uncharted territory and found out who I am in an hour flat." Dante narrows his eyes. "All because I made the goof of stating my name- shit, I should not have done that."

"Why would you hide your real name, Dante?" V frowns, but Dante doesn't respond. "...you can tell me."

"I don't trust strangers." Dante says again. _Isn't Nero like a stranger to you?_ Part of his mind starts to ask before realizing that Nero is his son; the child he thought to have died. Dante wants to know Nero better, trying to shield him from any more dangers Nero might encounter in the distant future. His protective instincts flare for his own sake and Nero's protection. "What if you work for Olympus? They will do anything to find a missing god, you know."

They, including the God of the Underworld _._ Dante is aware of how he's 'disappeared'. He hears the whispering rumors; he knows what really happened that fateful day. Nobody will understand how Dante felt. Not even _he_ did, even after Dante told him about that day. All he got was a flat stare with an indifferent statement that started all of this. Even after he opened to _him_ , it's always... the same. The damn same indifference he grew up with and lived with before Dante had enough. It hurts. He knows how Nero feels and really wants to shelter his son from his father.

"And of the Underworld?" V asks. "What if I suddenly died in front of you? Would you think I would tell the King of—"

"I really doubt His Royal Majesty cares." Dante venomously seethes. If he had the strength and or will to return down there, he will clobber the ever-loving crap out of the King and for once, Dante legitimately has good reasons to. "He didn't show me any compassion when I was down there. Nor did he show me any other emotions except for what he only wants. What makes you think the Lord of the Underworld will be motivated to search for his spouse when he has other matters that come first?"

“And what would those said matters would be?”

“Being stronger than the other Gods.” Dante bitterly states. “The only things that matter to him are that and his pride. What makes you think he would care for another?”

"Do you really think the King of the Underworld lacks compassion for the one he loves?" V asks, looking at Dante with a very odd expression.

"From my experience, it's power he craves." Dante scoffs, recalling the many times _he_ left for Dante to fend for himself. "No matter what I say or do, he will always leave in search of a power grab. The Gods in Olympus think he's a psychopath but are willing to try and help him when he needs it. What purpose do I serve? Maybe he keeps me around as a reminder not to let others cross him. Or, who knows? One day, he would have really killed me to gain the power I have just so no one else tries to fight back." There are other reasons he doesn't also want to say; he was looked on as such. He was useless in Olympus; he didn’t have any contribution to the Gods’ horrible affairs, nor does he want any involvement in such matters. ...Dante silently asks himself if the Gods truly have forgotten about him.

Nero said Dante was a forbidden subject in the Underworld.

How hilarious.

V sighs, closing his eyes before walking close to Dante. He looks worried. "Dante, please forgive me. I didn't think I would say something that would sound insensitive from my end."

"Then why did you ask?" Dante bitterly glares at him. He steps back, arms still crossed.

"It's... well, I recognized you and I wanted to confirm my curiosity." V pauses, about to say something else, but Dante doesn't even want to start. "I am not going to tell anyone."

"Sure, I bet it's out of pity."

V glares at him before he sighs. "Perhaps I wasn't clear. I won't tell anyone- in terms of I will not reveal your location to anyone. Not even to the gods in Olympus, or to anyone down in the Underworld. It is not out pity; it is out of respect. Is that what you fear? For you to be exposed upon by those who search for you?"

"Who searches for me, the unwanted God of Verdure? The God of Wine and Revelry, who wants to grovel and beg for his fruits to grow again? Or the God of War, who wants some sport to help defend his fighting? Or even the Goddess of Harvest, who has some bitterness towards her children for leaving her protection? I really doubt that." Dante snorts, looking at the floor. "Not even the King of the Underworld would bother leaving his spot to search for his betrothed."

V falls strangely silent. Then he asks, "What if one was to tell you he is, but he is not willing to admit it?"

"Well, that's an interesting thought." Dante quietly snorts, eyes narrowing. "Because the last time I saw him, he... no, I can't see it, he's too prideful to admit he was wrong." He closes his eyes, recalling the words they shouted after Dante went through so much pain, turmoil- and the hurt that resonated in him. Then he turns back at V, fists gripped. "Don't cross the line a third time and meet my wrath, V. You don't want to know what happens."

The silence lasted for a few seconds.

"I will never." V quietly says, yet Dante doesn't believe him. "But to finally... well, I can safely say you are here for a reason."

"And you?" Dante bitingly asks, glaring at him. "Why are you here, V? If I understand now, you are not some wanderer looking for a place to stay."

V pauses before he sighs. "Let's... just say I am."

_Avoiding the question, aren't you?_

"For the sake of whoever is curious to show up here. But I can say I will leave before the sun rises tomorrow. And I will be on my way, leaving you to your business."

Dante breathes in deep, closing his eyes before he grits out, "Your way to a deal, I take it? A poor attempt to placate me and what you know was going to be my wrath upon you? You know how vengeful the Gods are." _How angry I can get, do you want to push me still?_

"My silence about your true identity and this place in return for your hospitality?" V thinly smirks, a thinly veiled attempt to regain his ground. "Why, of course it is a deal. What else could it be?"

 _Crafty bastard._ Dante silently swears he could have tried to send this man to the Underworld, but that will do nothing for his benefit. He instead glares back. "Then you'll leave by sunrise?"

"Yes. I intend to go through with it."

"Then it's a deal." Dante grits out, warily eyeing the rune-etched arm that extends out. "...how would I know you're not someone who will betray me to the other Gods? You certainly have some power to do so, based on the tattoos on your body."

"On any other day to another God, I would." V says, narrowing his eyes. "But for you, I am willing to make a special exception."

"A special exception?"

"You are... one to be reckoned with." V responds. "You are hurt by someone very close."

"No shit." Dante mutters, closing his eyes. "If I do meet him again, I will not hesitate to fight him just to burn my anger through." He opens it and still sees the hand out, patiently waiting for him to take it. "...fine, I'll take on your deal." He takes the stranger's hand and shakes on it. "You better honor your word, V. Otherwise... believe me when I say there's a reason I have that first title as The Dark Knight." He turns around to fume upstairs, but not without adding his last word in. "Be glad I don't plan to enact anything on that."

"Oh? Why would that be?"

"I no longer want to fight." Dante states, "My basis for fighting no longer wants me in his life." Then he walks up to the stairs, needing to sleep the rest of this night away. The quicker this night passes, the better. He's liked the morning sun better anyway.

He needs to do more things in his garden and wait for Nero's arrival, at least.

* * *

There's a note left on the bed and Dante barely makes out the handwriting.

**'For your generosity, I thank you. I will repay you, somehow.**

**-V'**

"Just keep quiet about this place. That's all I ask for." Dante mutters, tearing the letter to shreds before crumpling it in his hands. He can use it for kindling for the fire oven. Freaking asshole. "Like anyone will want to come here."

_A wanderer, you say; let's see if that theory of yours will hold, V. Or whoever you are._

With simple words and a snap, the room is tidied and clean as Dante leaves, silently wondering if the plants will be okay with his short temper today.

* * *

_There is a letter hidden deep in the God of the Underworld's desk. It is neatly preserved, only for the recipient to read and remind himself of the mistake he made years before. Nobody dares to search his desk to find this. This item is one of the rare reminders he has of his beloved. The shared room is another along with remnants of what he has of Dante._

_With privacy in another room and no prying eyes, he carefully takes out the letter and silently rereads it, a slight pang in his chest._

**_'Vergil._ **

**_There's no way I can keep living here in this place. You know why._ **

**_As hard as it is for me to say it, I must go. I'm not going back to Olympus. There's only one other and it's between my home and the one above. Who knows, I just might start a garden. Maybe it's somewhere near a river, or the coast, or somewhere warm and bright. Somewhere not here._ **

**_I know you keep saying we're both intertwined. That our souls are forever twinned, we both are soulmates. But for once, I digress. This is something I can't return to- partially because of your initial disbelief, and what happened in the end. I hold this event close for a good reason. For you to be indifferent pains me._ **

**_But I know you. You will never sacrifice your own will for the sake of mine. To prove your satisfaction and to maintain your pride, I can now say you were right, and I was wrong. And to finally settle it, you win. I hope this pleases you to know that after many fights, I concede._ **

**_Take care of Cerebus. I'm going to miss that pooch._ **

**_-Dante'_ **

_He folds it back and places the letter in its envelope. He closes his eyes, a shaky breath escaping from him as he covers his eyes with his hands. He wants to feel it again, hear it all again. Dante's warmth slowly heating his hands; Dante's playful banters and gentle encouragements peppering his stressed mind. Dante's smile, only for him when he wants to briefly escape from his work and the teasing invitation to vent the stress out in their own way. His fire of combat and his drive to be stronger all to protect Dante._

_That is all gone because of this one prophecy. He originally didn't want the child. Dante did. They tried to defy conventions, but the prophecy had its way in the end. The child died. Dante grieved, Vergil fell silent before harsh words consume him, twisting the dagger in Dante further._

_Yet the Fates have their amusing twists, they love to torment him. Dante left him and he is to pay for his indifference. But for Dante's sake, he keeps silent, wondering if this is to be his fate for his past actions. All his desires were achieved, but with a costly price. He decides, initially, to not say anything. He's to protect Dante now, not how it was before. But now, with that boy Nero running about, asking more questions, and threatening to destroy whatever he has built just to..._

_...Gods, if only._

_"Brother mine, if only I could have..." Done so many things differently. Said things in a kinder way. Let things play out differently than what it is now._

_But no. It is said and done. Nero already has found Dante when it should have been him first. Dante is his equal, his beloved. **He** should have found Dante when he got the time. Yet as recent events show, things don't go his way_

_He hears the doors shut somewhere, and the God stands. He materializes Yamato and looks up, silently cursing the Olympians, Trish, the entirety of the Underworld, Nero._

_He refuses to curse Dante, however._

_"You won't go near Dante, brat." The God of the Underworld growls, eyes burning the brilliant blue before he storms out. A thought returns to him and he swears he sees something different among the boy's armor. But he shakes the thought away. Dante would not dare, would he? He would not favor Nero over him._

_For now, another word with Trish. He needs to reaffirm who oversees this place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero's running through the Underworld again. Let's just say Agni and Rudra had fun kicking his ass.


End file.
